ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
(GWS) Global Wrestling Society
Global Wrestling Society(GWS)(Formerly Known as Xtreme Wrestling League)(XWL) is a wrestling federation which re-opened in November 8, 2011 once known as XWL which open in Jan 2004, created and run by Anthony Smith.The goal is for a competitive, active, and exciting federation, with a balanced mixture of upcoming wrestlers with more experienced stars. There are two's weekly show, Tuesday Night Turning Point and Saturday Night Showcase. History:The GWS Global Wrestling Society began recruiting members in November of 2006. It's first show was Nov 10, 2011, which featured a battle royal to crown the first ever GWS World Heavyweight Champion. The eventual winner was Rudra Stife, who won the title in the main event that night.Tahuaf Won the first ever GWS Golden Case Ladder Match on December 14, 2011 he held the case for 3 months but never cash it in.But won the GWS World Heavyweight in a match against Shane Crysis and Arch-Angel.The case was place up for grabs in another ladder match.In which Shane Crysis and William Johnson both won after Johnson unhook the title but because the ref was knockout Shane had grab hold of it to.GWS was also known as XWL(Xtreme Wrestling League)Frorm Jan of 2004 to June 2011.It was the last remaining efed that was part of the Global E-fed Network. Tag-Line: "The Home of Champions, The Birthplace of Legends" Founded 01-23-05 GWS Weekly Shows: Partner company is Gas Chamber Wrestling and Hardcore Wrestling Association Developmental territory: True Honor Wrestling and Extreme Wrestling Corporation Icon(Bi-Weekly Show on Monday) Theme:Hypnotize by Notorious BIG Aftermath (Weekly Show on Tuesday) Theme: Lump In Head by Hollywood Undead Warfare (Weekly Show on Satuyu didrday) Theme: Champion by Chipmunk ft Chris Brown Riot (Weekly Show on Thursday) Theme:Linkin Park New Divide GWS PPV January-A Warriors Path(Royal Rumble) February-Last Stand March-Blood Over Power(Extreme Rules) April-Clash Of Legends(Wrestle-mania) May-Unscripted June-Death In The Cage July-World At Peace(Golden Case/Money in the Bank) August-Summer Bash(Summer Slam) September-No More Pain October-Rage Against The Gods November-War Grounds(Bragging Rights) December-Battle for Glory =Champions= GWS Championships GWS World Heavyweight Champion -Rudra Strife The most prestigious title of the GWS.it Contested by The Top Talent In GWS. GWS Champion - Matt Klug The 2nd most prestigious title of the GWS.it Contested by The Top Talent In GWS as well. GWS Universal Heavyweight Champion-Joe Lutz The 3rd most prestigious title of the GWS.it Contested by The Top Talent In GWS as well and is also the title for those who wanna prove they can be a world champion. GWS World Internet Champion-Jeffery Blackmon The GWS Internet Champion is of the as the champion would be recognized as the Second top performer In GWS.The Internet Champion appears every week showcasing their talents. GWS United States Heavyweight Champion-Z-Zero A new Mid-card title that is held by the best in the U.S GWS Triple X Champion - James Wolfe The Triple X title is the 2nd Top mid-card Title in GWS GWS Uprising Champion - Rudra Strife The GWS Uprising title is the Newest title in GWS its the help by GWS's Top Legends GWS International Champion -Zachary Pomeroy A title held by guys who wrestle over seas. GWS X-Division Champion -Desmond King The title for the best highflyers and aerial combat competitors in GWS GWS Omega Champion -Tahnuaf The GWS Omega Championship is the title held by best up and coming rookie in the GWS. GWS World Tag Team Champions -Zachary Pomeroy & Matt Klug These titles that represent the best and most Dominant Tag Team in Global Wrestling Society. GWS Diamond Division Women's Champion - Ashly The top female belt in the Diamond Division its only held by the Top Females in GWS. GWS Diamond Division Tag Team Champions - Ashley and Lady D The top female tag Teams belts in the Diamond Division its only held by the Top Females teams in GWS. GWS Staff GWS Owners And Founder: Anthony Smith and Ashley Jones CEO Anthony Smith Vice CEO's Mr.Davis Mickie Angels GM's Rambo Mickie Johnson Mr.Smith The GWS Board Members Anthony Theace Smith-Owner,CEO,Founder Marcus Jamal Davis-Vice CEO,Founder Ashley Marie Jones-CO Owner,Founder,Vice President of the Diamond Division Mickie Angels-Co Vice CEO,President of the Diamond Division Cory Boneman-Co Owner, GWS Commentators Joey King & Mike Dawson Interviewers Kevin Turner & Amy Waston Global Impact Arena Announcer Ashley Knight Mr,Smith Page http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Aaron_Black(Twisted) Mickie Angles and Donatello Moon Page http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Mickie_Angels_%26_Donatello_Moon Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2011